footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Pickford
| cityofbirth = Washington | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Everton | clubnumber = 1 | youthyears = 2002–2013 | youthclubs = Sunderland | years = 2011–2017 2012 2013 2013 2014 2014–2015 2015 2017– | clubs = Sunderland → Darlington (loan) → Alfreton Town (loan) → Burton Albion (loan) → Carlisle United (loan) → Bradford City (loan) → Preston North End (loan) Everton | caps(goals) = 31 (0) 17 (0) 12 (0) 12 (0) 18 (0) 33 (0) 24 (0) 76 (0) | nationalyears = 2009–2010 2010–2011 2010–2012 2012–2013 2015 2015–2017 2017– | nationalteam = England U16 England U17 England U18 England U19 England U20 England U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (0) 17 (0) 3 (0) 8 (0) 3 (0) 14 (0) 17 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jordan Lee Pickford (born 7 March 1994) is an English professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Premier League club Everton. Pickford has previously played for Sunderland's academy and reserve teams in addition to loan spells at Darlington, Alfreton Town, Burton Albion, Carlisle United, Bradford City, and Preston North End. Pickford has represented England at under-16, under-17, under-18, under-19, under-20, and under-21 levels. Pickford received his first call-up to the senior squad for the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifier match against Slovenia in October 2016 as back up keeper. He made his debut on 10 November 2017 in a friendly against Germany. Club career Sunderland Pickford joined boyhood club Sunderland aged eight and progressed through the ranks to sign for the Black Cats on an initial two-year scholarship in 2010. He subsequently enjoyed loan spells with no less than six different clubs - Darlington, Alfreton Town, Burton Albion, Carlisle United, Bradford City, and Preston North End - before making his senior debut for Sunderland in an FA Cup tie against Arsenal in January 2016. Pickford made a breakthrough in 2016–17 season. After the first goalkeeper Vito Mannone suffered injury, Pickford was selected as starting goalkeeper for the away match against Southampton. Pickford was shortlisted for PFA Young Player of the Year in 2016/17, despite Sunderland’s relegation from the Premier League. Everton Pickford was the first acquisition of Everton in the 2017 summer transfer window, signing a five-year contract after the Blues agreed a fee with Sunderland for an initial £25 million, which could rise to £30 million depending on team and individual performances. The move saw Pickford become the most expensive British goalkeeper ever, with Juventus’ Gianluigi Buffon and Manchester City’s Ederson the only two custodians purchased for higher transfer fees in the history of the game. The 2017–18 campaign proved a strong one for the young custodian as he played every minute in all 38 Premier League fixtures for the Blues. Pickford made his debut for Everton on first Premier League match against Stoke City. His impressive displays saw him walk away with the Everton Young Player, Players’ Player, and Player of the Season accolades at the Dixies, Everton's end of season awards. In the 2018–19 season, he has been criticized by fans and media for making several fatal mistakes, which includes a last-minute mistake in the Merseyside derby and poor decision-making against Tottenham, both errors have directly led to goals for the opponent teams. International career Pickford has represented the England international team at every level from under-16s to under-21s. He won the Toulon Tournament in 2016 with England national under-21 team, their first in 22 years. Pickford was selected as the first goalkeeper for the Three Lions for the 2018 FIFA World Cup campaign. He was one of the stars of the tournament, producing a string of eye-catching saves and proving the hero in a last 16 penalty shootout success over Colombia. Pickford kept his first clean sheet of the World Cup and was named man of the match, as England knocked out Sweden with a 2–0 win in the quarter-finals. The result earned England a place in the semi-finals of the competition for the first time since 1990. Career statistics Club a. Appearance in Football League Trophy b. Appearances in UEFA Europa League International Honours ;England U21 *Toulon Tournament: 2016 ;England *FIFA World Cup fourth place: 2018 ;Individual *Everton Player of the Season: 2017–18 *Everton Players' Player of the Season: 2017–18 *Everton Young Player of the Season: 2017–18 *England Under-21 Player of the Year: 2017 External links *Jordan Pickford at the official Everton F.C. website *Jordan Pickford at the official FA website * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:English players Category:England youth international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Sunderland A.F.C. players Category:Darlington F.C. players Category:Alfreton Town F.C. players Category:Burton Albion F.C. players Category:Carlisle United F.C. players Category:Bradford City A.F.C. players Category:Preston North End F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:National League (English football) players Category:English Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players